what happens when your love dies
by sonfanxsmallvillefan
Summary: umm..yea im new at this and i really dont know what im doing soo..... if u have any ideas let me know cuase i think i can make this story actually interesting.....if u dont already think it is but w/e
1. Chapter 1

**A/U****: I'm new to this thing so don't take it out on me if the story sucks help me out with it. So if you have any suggestions please tell me! Thanks!**

**ahhhh idk how to add a different chapter so the new update will start being under the next bold print! ok thx!**

_Flashback!_

_Spencer's point of view:_

I thought everything was going fine with me and Ashley till I get this weird text from her. _'sorry, wasn't supposed to get out of hand! I'll love u 4evr!'_

"whoa," I said as I finished reading the text. I was wondering 'what is going on here' I look up to Aiden with a tear in my eye!

"Spence, Spencer what's wrong! Are you ok?"

"I got to go Aiden sorry," and before he could reply I was in my car heading to my home.

Now before I can continue me and Ashley have been living together for about 5 yrs. Right out of high school I do imagine. She has been really successful with her music career and I've been doing art and video documentaries.

I felt bad just leaving Aiden at the café. But I really needed to see and talk to Ash! When I get to me and Ashley's house I see her car in the driveway. So I know she has to be home. I get out of my car and head inside the house. I call for Ash!

"Ash? ASH?! Ashley where are y… OH MY GOD! ASHLEY!?" I cried. I walked into our room with my girlfriend laying on our bed…….DEAD!

Present day!

It's been about 3 months since I found the love of my life lying on our bed covered with blood. I cried so hard, and I'm still crying to this very day. I'm still doing my art thing and I'm leaving for North Carolina for an art convention. I have to go to these things to show off my work and to see my competitors work so I know what I'm up against.

I've been in North Carolina for about a week now and I could've sworn I've seen Ashley but every time I think I do I would scream her name and the woman wouldn't even notice. And I know it's cause she's not MY Ashley. MY Ashley is dead and is never coming back. But then sometimes I would come back home and her scent would be in my room and on my bed and it seems like everywhere i go i feel someone watching me. Now, everything has seemed to change. MY life has gone down dramatically, my career has grown but sometimes i wish i still had my Ashley to help keep me going.

_Ashley's point of view_

Its been about 3 months till I went into hiding. I SO badly wanted to bring Spencer with me but they wouldn't let me. Yea yea yea know what your thinking. why in the hell would i leave my true love. well let me tell u, it was my only choice. fake my death or watch Spence die. and i did NOT want to watch her die i didn't want her to die at all. well let me explain i have a really obsessed fan, now when i say obsessed i mean OBSESSED!! he had like photo shopped wedding pictures of us and pictures of me everywhere. when i found this out i had a restraining order put on his sorry ass.

And now im walking down the street when...'Ashley?!' i hear the o so familiar voice call me. i SO badly want to turn around and run up and pick Spencer in my arms. that's right i said Spencer. she thinks im dead and i cant believe i made her think that. so i kept walking acting like i never heard her calling my name even though when i got back to my run down apartment i cried for what seemed like hours. i sat there wondering what was she doing here, why here, why back into my life? but i don't regret hearing her again i always loved the sound of her voice it always calmed me down.

Two week later!

_Spencer's point of view  
_

Now is the day of my art display and i start to look at all my work. all my work is either about Ashley or pictures of us that i painted or favorite one that i did was a sculpture of my heart broken down the middle. i go to where i know it is located and that's where i see her. long, curly brown and red highlighted hair. i walk straight up to her and tap on her shoulder.  
"Ashley? is that you?'' i say with a crack in my voice and a tear in my eye. and she turns around and...OMG! IT IS HER!!

" y-yea s-s-Spence its m-me. i-I'm s-s-sooo sorry...i did this to u." and now we r both crying and just hugging each other holding on for dear life and when i step back.

SLAP!! i slap her right across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ASH?!" i half screamed and cried and all she did was bring me into her arms and i cried on her shoulder.

"ive missed u SO much Spence and ive never stopped beating myself up for leaving u like i did. and yes...yes it was me u saw two weeks ago on the street." she wispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. "i never forgot u or moved on Spencer. ive always been Ur's and only Ur's."and then she brings her lips to mine and kissing me softly but with so much love in it. and i just kiss her back holding her head in place never wanting to let her go when...

"Spence?! ive been looking ever where for you...OH who is this hottie?"i let go of Ashley and turn around to come face to face with Kyla."OMG!! ASHLEY!? NO NO NOT AGAIN THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!" and with that Kyla falls to the ground with me and Ashley running towards her.

"KYLA WAKE UP!!"we both scream. and then all of the sudden Ashley picks her up and asks me where my office was and i lead her to it. she gently sets kyla on one of the couches and we both pull up a chair and just look at each other neither knowing what to say.

Sooo...how have you been?"she asks me like nothing ever happen.

"I don't know Ash. how do u think i feel walking in our room finding my girlfriend laying there DEAD!?"and with that i break down yet again since i saw Ashley. next thing i know I'm in Ashley's arms both of us crying so hard. and i ask her why she did this to me to us.

"Spence i had to do it. if i didn't fake my own death the stalker i was talking bout back then would've killed u and i couldn't handle knowing i was the reason you were dead. so i called someone and they put me in protective services and i asked if i could bring u too. but they said that would be too suspicious." she tells me and i just nod my head knowing she did the best thing that was in her heart, so what do i do i pull her into a much needed kiss. when u pull back i see her smiling. and i just smile back.

"Spence? i would've sworn i saw...ASH?!" and that was Kyla ruining our little and silent meeting.

"yes kyla its ash." i tell her  
"hi sis!" and that was Ashley. and Kyla just gets up and runs to Ashley knocking us both down into a big bear hug but mostly hugging onto Ashley for dear life. and me and Ashley just laugh at this..

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE U BEEN THESE PAST 4 MONTHS ASHLEY! SPENCER HERE HASN'T STOPPED CRYING! AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH T ALL LIKE I WAS PHIL OR SOMETHING!!" Kyla scream after she lets us go.

"ill tell u later. but right now i want to get my life back and hopefully my girlfriend back"she says the last part looking at me. and all i do is pounce on her like a wild cat making out with her and almost ripping her shirt off in the process.

"WHOA!! ill take that as a yes then?" she says hopefully and i just grin ear to ear. getting off of her and helping her up head out the door with Kyla behind us. and i make sure everyone is out of my store before taking Ashley's hand in my own and leading her and Kyla out the door and to my parents house.

**ok! i know this sucks but idk how to add a new chapter so yea! if u guys could help me tht would be great!**

_Ashley's point of veiw_

ok i was sooo not expecting Kyla to come in but...ugh damn sisters!...anyways after little miss sunshine of here(kyla) fainted cause she saw me which im quiet flatered by the way not too many faint cause they see me but yea. so now Spencer is dragging me to her parents house and she's right in front of me swinging her hips and..mmmm im thinking of smacking them but she might get mad.....oh forget it!

"SLAP!!"

HAHAHA! omg im so dead she just jumped like 2 feet in the air and is now giving me a deadly glarebut then she finally breaks into a smirk while i hav a confussing look on my face. shes leaning into me and says....  
"..lets wait till we are by ourselves before we start grabing and toucing eachother.....cause i think i can do a better job when it just me and you..."and with that she walks away with a smirk knowin exactly wat she did to me she got me all hot and bothered! DAMN HORMONES!!!

_Kyla's point of veiw_

ok i need to calm down. me dead sister is walking in front of me along with her girlfriend/ex/....ugh i dont know what they are anymore but i hope for god that ashley is here for good and isnt gonna do what she did to us and exspecailly Spencer. ever since Spencer found Ashley dead on their bed....well i guess some brunette on their bed thinking it was Ashley she has become a major wreck and i've been the one stuck with it.

"Ashely, where was you all this time?"i ask curiously. i mean who wouldn want to know where their sister was.  
"yea ash, where was you?"YES thank the heavens spencer wants to know too cause i know for a fact ashley wouldnt answer me but i know she will answer ashley is so wipped.

"I was in........"  
"OH MY GOD!!! ITS ASHELY DAVIES!!! I THOUGHT YOU WAS DEAD!!! OMG IT"S REALLY THE **ASHELY DAVIES!!!!" **some chik across the street said that than ran over along with the entire street..

"RUN!!"ashley takes my hand grabs spencer from around the waist and we take off running. once we are sure no ones in behind us we start to slow down to a walk."ugh im alive for one freakin hour and im already starting a ruckus!"she looks over to spencer and sees she has her head down,"spence? wats wrong baby?"she asks while lifting up spencers face so they are face to face.

"im just so glad ur alive..."and with that spencer starts crying into ashleys shoulder and ashley wraps her arms around her and holds her then whispers something into spencers ear that i couldnt catch but i bet it was somethin dirty because spencer lifts her head and just laughs then kisses it seems like its gonna become some heated make-out session i dont like seeing so...  
"ok happy couple now tht we got tht covered how bout we go tell the rents whos alive...again"and with tht they both groan but thankfully stop kissing and follow me to spencers house but i hear giggling from behind me but i just leave it alone.

_20 minutes later:in front of the Carline house hold  
Spencer's point of veiw  
_  
ok! we are at my house and im excited but im also nervous. i mean you would be to if you ever had to bring your ex into your parents house while everyone in there isnt expecting what is about to happen i mean i havent talked to them in forever. i think last time i talked to them was at Ashleys....fake? furnural. yea lets go with that.

"ok before we go in i just want to say i havent talked to them in forever so they might freak ok?" i say and i get a head nod in return from Kyla and ashely....wait where did she go?

i turn around and Ashley walks through the front doors yelling"MOM DAD IM HOME!!"

"spencer? you sound differ.......ASHLEY?!?!"she says walking outta the kitchen and dropping the plate that she was drying onto the floor.  
"paula? why was you screming" and then my dad turns and faces ashley.."Ashley is that you?"

"Sure is Mr.C," ash bends down and cleans up the broken plate and hands it to my mom, "and Mrs. C nice to see you again." at that time my mom brings ashley into a big huhg which i think surprises us all then after my mom hugs she comes over and hugs me and kyla at once while my dad is prolly hugging ash to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: oh wow almost a year since I updated this story….too tell u the truth I kinda forgot about this andddd ive been busy and we all know how tht goes. Well anyways heres whats next..imma try to make it a long one.**

_**Spencers pov:**_

It's been a long time since I've seen Ashley…yes I missed her but I have my own life….a career for crying out loud…I haven't been with really anyone. But I don't know about Ashley…when I met her she was kinda the school slut. Idk if she's changed or if she went back to her old ways like she was in high school before she met me. She's told me that she has changed and that she's the same Ashley she was when she left 3 months ago. I know 3 months isn't tht long but it can change some people. But I still love her…hell I was going to ask her to marry me the night I found her on our bed dead….well it really wasn't her but yea u get what I mean.

As I look across the dining room table at the love of my life I see that she really hast changed a bit….she's still the same ole Ashley I fell in love with. And god that smiles, it's a smile to die for and the smile that won my heart. As I look over at my mom I see her actually smiling at Ash….my mom's never been a big fan of Ashley but she got use to her after a while but I didn't expect her to react like this especially since she knows how badly I took Ashley's 'fake' death.

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts when someone taps me on my shoulder. I look up to see Ashley smiling down at me. What the hell?! How'd she get over here without me noticing? Must have been too caught up in my thoughts again….I don't really notice it but jeez I guess it happens a lot. Oops and there I go again…anyways I look up to see Ashley.

''Spence….can I talk to u for a moment?'' Ashley asked me.

I get up slowly out of my chair,

''sure..'' I mean really? How can I refuse talking one on one with her?

I notice that Ashley still remembers where my old room is, as she leads me to my old room. God we had a lot of memories here….late night sneak ins and sneak outs….that my mother shall never know of. But really come on. How do you expect me to refuse a HOT brunette when she's standing on the ground below my window in jeans that fit her legs perfectly and a plain white t-shirt that showed off her black lace half cup bra perfectly. I swear it's like she can read my mind because when she saw me staring down at her, she looked down at herself then smirk…..ok god I really need to stop think of the past cause right now Ashley's doing nothing but staring at me like I'm in some kind of trance…oh wait that's right. I am!

Ashley takes a step closer to me and whispers my name, "Spencer…"

That's all she could say cause once my name left her lips I felt like I was in High School Again and that she never left 3 months ago. I felt like…like she was mine and I was hers. I kissed her. I kissed her for all the times we missed. I kissed her cause I wanted to…I kissed her cause when our lips touch I feel at home, my little safe heaven was kissing Ash and having her hold me close to her like she was now. Oh god how I have missed having Ashley this close…her lips connected with mine…

I am so close to pushing her down on my bed when my door flies open and my mom almost screams when she sees whats going on. " SPENCER! You two aren't even in this house for an hour and you two are already all over each other."

My eyes are still closed and I'm out of breath and did I mention I can barely breathe. It felt like we were kissing for hours when it was only 10 minutes. I can feel Ashley's muscles flexing signaling she was holding my weight so I wouldn't fall. That has always been Ash though..always looking out for me and taking care of me like she was my older sister….that I had sex with a lot….ok ew no she's nothing like an older sister just a lover. Lover….yes that is what she is…I feel her sitting me down on the bed as my mother leaves and I look up at her…and I see it….I see the person I fell in love with all those years ago…I see the woman of my dreams…my love….my everything.

_**Ashley's pov:**_

God…..she's so beautiful…I don't know what I was thinking when I left her all alone 3 months ago…I wish I told everyone to fuck off and I wish I took her with me….I just want to go back in time and go back for her so we wouldn't have to deal with all the heartache. And I have no clue how her family can NOT hate me right now. She's now sleeping…she seems so peaceful when she's asleep…I don't know if it's because I'm laying right beside her holding her close to me or if it's because she's always slept like this. Every time I've seen her asleep she's looked like this…but then again every time ive seen her sleep ive been holding her. So maybe she's only this peaceful in her sleep when I'm holding her…I don't know I'll have to ask someone. Maybe I'll ask Mr. C….I don't know yet…I mean Spencer and I aren't even together yet…well I mean…gosh I don't even know what I mean…I miss her but I don't know if she's missed me or not. I want to be with her again because ive missed her oh so much. And I can tell she's missed me cause they way her mother reacted when I got here I could just tell…I saw the sparkle in Spencers and Paula's eyes when I was sitting at their dinner table. Mr. C thanked me when Spencer was in her dream land. And Paula thank me for coming back and making her daughter happy again but she also warned me that if I ever put Spencer through that again that she would personally kill me.

But now that I think of it I don't think I could ever hurt Spencer ever again. She was my life and is still to this day my life. I will always love her no matter what happens. I look over at Spencer as I see movement out of the corner of my eye. As I look at her I see she's staring at me with a big bright smile looking up at me.

Before I could say anything both of her hands were on the back of my head pushing my head down till both of our lips met. It felt just like our very first kiss. I started kissing her back slowly, till I felt her move under me trying to get into a better position and her center got pressed up against me which in turn made me moan softly and left her smirking.

It's like she knew what she was going to happen. Like she planned this or something. I couldn't think or move so I just laid there as she climbed on top of me and kissing me hard. Then all the sudden her alarm goes off which makes her jump off me real quick with both of us breathing hard and fast.

Slowly and uneasy she reached over and turned off her alarm. Then she looked at me at she had did something wrong. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just leaned over and grabbed her face and kissed her forehead, cheek, then finally I slowly kissed her lips.

"Mmm Ashley…."I look down and see Spencer with her eyes half closed and her lips part just slightly.

"Is Miss Carlin out of breath?" I say smirking as I see her smile and close her eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead lightly as she snuggles into my side.

When I see that she's not moving I think she's asleep…so I lean down slowly and whisper in her ear. "I still love you Spence," and then I close my eyes and fall asleep but not before hearing a faint "I love you to Ash," from I knew was Spencer and I fell asleep smiling and holding my love close and never letting go no matter what happened.

**Next Morning**

I wake up with the smell of strawberries around me. I remember the smell. Spencer. She always smelled like strawberries, day and night. I'm guessing she's awake and just laying there because she was always up before me. So I move slightly and I hear her groan in protest and turn over and snuggle further into me.

I guess she wasn't awake. Must be having a damn good dream cause all she can do is smile. I lay a kiss on her forehead before slowly detaching myself from her and getting up. As I get up I can feel my back stiff up so I stretch and hear my back crack. I smell coffee so Arthur must be up.

As I make my way downstairs I hear Mr. and Mrs. Carlin talking quietly…probably trying not to wake Spencer or me, but I was awake prior of their knowledge. "Arthur, you cannot possibly believe that she just won't up and leave our daughter again do you? I mean look at the facts. She left her and cheated on her in high school! What makes u think she won't do it again?"Paula says while looking at Mr. C like he has a third head or something. If you ask me I think she's the one with the extra head….she just hides it well underneath all her hair. "Paula listen to yourself. You haven't liked Ashley every since Spencer became friends with her back in high school. You always thought she was a bad influence on Spencer. But do you ever look at them? No I don't think you do cause if you did you'd see how happy they make each other and how much they love each other. You'd also see that Ashley don't plan on hurting Spencer anytime soon." Ok I have to say something before little miss sweet and innocent my ass says one more thing about me. "I am never going to hurt Spencer ever again or leave or cheat on her. I love her and I'm always going to be here for her whether you like it or not Mrs. Carlin." I say as I walk down the stairs and look at them.

I can tell by their shocked expressions that they had no clue I was there or had no clue of how much I have heard. All Paula can do and grind her teeth together and storm out of the room walking into the kitchen.

Mr. C on the other hand wrapped his arms around me and whispered , "sorry about her sweetie, you know she can be. I'm just glad you're here and you're not really dead. Spencer has been a living wreck without you in her life."I just stare at him with a sad look on my face cause I know I hurt her and I know I can't take it back no matter how hard I try and now matter how much I want to. "I'm not going to hurt her again Mr. C." I say as I look up at him.


End file.
